Team-Electro
Okay so, there are rumors spreading throughout the game, that Wizard101's first ever hacker has returned, along with the first ever Wizard101 hacking group. Connor Storm and The Electroz. I did my research on Connor Storm, and I now have PROOF that he truly is back. Currently, I do not have any proof of The Electroz being back. Although, it is likely to be. In both games, Toontown and Wizard101, Connor Storm is considered as "The Striker". His Toontown name is also The Striker. He is also preferred to as The Striker on Wizard101. Why, you ask? That is currently unknown on both games. He even once threatened to "Strike Wizard101 and end Toontown". He is still extremely dangerous. He is Wizard101's biggest threat. But with Toontown, he isn't really such a threat. Although, he is still notorious for his iconic and unique hacking technique. The Electroz's hideout was recently leaked by a former "The Mythix" member seeing the 3 The Electroz leaders (The Striker being one of them) standing there, and planning on how to bring about the destruction to the game. Their hideout is in Triton Avenue, inside Sergeant Skullsplitter's tower, with no boss and enemies inside. The Realm that it is located on is Realm Stormzilla. The Striker's Toontown stats are... Toon Name : The Striker Toon Species : Monkey Toon Color : Purple Outfit : Trap T-Shirt and Black Shorts Chat Status : Client Hacker Chat SpeedChat Color : Purple Laff : 115 Laff Gags : Maxxed Throw, Maxxed Squirt, Level 5 Toon-Up, & Level 4 Lure The Striker's Wizard101 stats are.. Name : Connor Storm Nick-Name : The Striker Current Level : 10 Pet : Golden Ram Pet Name : Cocoa Mount : Arcus Cloud (Permanent) Staff : Staff Of First Dawn School Of Magic : Storm Secondary School Of Magic : Death Eye Color : Green Hair Color & Style :Currently Unkown Due To His Hood Hat : Purple & Red Spiral Cup Hood (Stitched) Robes : Purple & Red Spellbinder Robes (Stitched) Boots : Purple & Red Armored Boots (Stitched) Connor Storm/The Striker MAINLY only hacks Wizard101, and only SOMETIMES hacks Toontown. The Electroz still exist, and still plots to destroy both games. Connor Storm is capable of so much, and even created his OWN Toontown and Wizard101 hacking program, all by himself. And in real life, he's literally only near the age of 15. Now, THAT is true talent, right there. He usually tells a joke to people, in which implies to the situation they're in. After he asks the joke, if the person answers it wrong, Connor Storm/The Striker will disconnect them. If they answer it right, he would just leave. If not that, then he hacks their account, deletes all of the characters, and then replaces all of the characters with HIS own character! That's how he got his fame. He clearly left a load-ton of evidence. That meaning, people can simply tell who that was, just by looking at all of the character replacements. The replacements are the hacker himself. It was Connor Storm, AKA The Striker. People tend still tend to call him The Striker on both Toontown and Wizard101. Connor Storm (The Striker) is the first hacker to ever exist on Wizard101. He is also the first massively notorious Wizard101 hacker of all time. Connor Storm is usually found at Triton Avenue or Celestia. The Striker truly is to be remembered.